


Bottom Dean Friday

by Mybaderbrainday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Crack, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybaderbrainday/pseuds/Mybaderbrainday
Summary: It had all seemed a great idea one week ago. Purchasing those black chaps and neck collar online for fun. He had thought it amazingly hot imagining Sam wearing those while he fucked him. -It would have been amazingly hot! - Had not the little brat gotten his hands on the package one day when he was out. 'Since when were they opening eachother's mail and parcels anyway?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This too long ficlet happened! I blame the Bottom Dean Friday prompt on Tumblr. I blame Tumblr for everything actually... 
> 
> Don't know how to tag this? There are Dub-con elements in here, but yeah... You have been warned now anyway.
> 
> And it's not Beta read. Now you have been warned about that too!

This was not how it was supposed to go. _This was as far from how it was supposed to go as anything could possibly ever be as far from ‘how it's supposed to go’_. Dean thinks, sweat dripping down his forehead, stinging in his eyes. He yanks at the restraints on his wrists, more out of tired defiance now than any hopes of actually getting loose. He knew it was useless. His brother knows his knots.

Just for show he yanks his restrained ankles one more time. Nothing! They didn't budge and neither did his brother with his face buried in his ass. Licking and probing his rim with his devil smooth sweet tongue opening up his traitorous ass. His ass that decided to finally give in after an eternity of teasing. (He had no idea how long, but it must have been a fucking decade at least, or it would be embarrassing.) Oh, fuck! There's fingers too. Shit, not at all how he had it all planned out. Not at all…

It had all seemed a great idea one week ago. Purchasing those black chaps and neck collar online for fun. He had thought it amazingly hot imagining Sam wearing those while he fucked him. -It would have been amazingly hot! - Had not the little brat gotten his hands on the package one day when he was out. _Since when were they opening each other's mail and parcels anyway?_ Worst of all had been, how clueless he had been walking in the door a few hours ago.

Sam in nothing but jeans. Very low cut jeans mind you, hanging just low enough on his hips to reveal that there were no underwear beneath. To further accentuate that fact the top buttons were unbuttoned showing just the slightest hint of pubic hair. Sam knew how to push his buttons far too well. When he had walked up to greet his brother he had turned his back on him to let him stroke his hand along his tanned defined abdomen down to dip inside the waistline of the jeans, just to let his horny hard working brother get a hint of what waited beneath the denim and what was in store for him. And boy, did Sam have a lot in store.

If he hadn't been such a slut for that gorgeous dick of his brother, maybe he could've seen it coming? The cuffs that had appeared out of fucking nowhere had been on his wrist the second he had stretched his other hand around Sam's waist. Cuffed with his arms around his brother's waist and before he had had any chance to protest. He had found himself dragged to the bed, no choice but to follow his brother who tumbled him onto it. Once on there he had tried to put up a fight. He really had...

It's not like he would just obediently go along with Sam calling the shots like that. No, he had definitely put up a fight. He must've put up a fight. Right? But how the fuck did he find himself on his stomach on this bed with his legs spread wide and his ass on top of a pile of pillows? He honestly couldn't answer that one. His memory of things had become a little fuzzy after he had found himself left in this position for an hour or two. He was going to kill his brother the first chance he got. Okay, okay...He actually had payed attention to what his giant little brother had told him about how ‘fed up he was with him calling all the shots’ and assuming Sam was the one to bottom all the time. And okay, maybe the whole slave collar thing had been a bit presumptuous of him? Maybe…

But Jesus his brother would have looked so fucking good in that on his knees sucking him off. He would have! Besides it's not like he wouldn't have gotten Sam off too. He's a generous lover like that. Apparently his brother doesn't agree with him... Apparently that's why Sam has some kind of plug up his ass right this moment. Damned it! That feels good. No...that wasn't him moaning out loud, it just wasn't… this was just humiliation. But please God let him do that again!

\------------

“So Dean! What were you saying about that you couldn't bottom because it just didn't do it for you?” Sam asks and pushes the plug in again to hit that sweet spot. His brother looks beautiful like this. Dressed in those chaps, showing off his perfect ass, back all sweaty from fighting him and his restraints so violently.

That collar around his neck made him look both sexy and somewhat dangerous at the same time. He would have been dangerous if he hadn't tied him down so good. The thought arouses Sam a bit more than he is willing to admit but the dripping hard cock between his legs gives him away. He doubts he can hold himself back much longer. Just a little more stretch to that tight hole in front of him and he can sink into the tilt of that slick warm tightness of his brother's ass.

“Are you ready baby?” He asks and lines up between his brother's legs. The tip of his full pink aching cock at the entrance. He gets nothing but a muffled grunt as reply because of the gag. He would have preferred not to gag him but he couldn't have their motel neighbors’  poking noses in here. He takes it as a yes anyway, because he can't wait anymore. He pushes in beyond the rim and his cockhead is suddenly buried in his brother's ass. And he swears he has entered the gates of heaven.

“Dean! You should see this. My cock looks so beautiful like this. I wish you could see it baby. You're stretching so tight around me,” Sam pants and pushes in a little further. His brother is giving out some noises, from pain possibly, but that doesn't stop him now. He pulls back and pushes in even deeper this time. Just a few more thrusts and he'll be buried fully. He's beyond self control now and starts thrusting, feeling the slippery slide of his cock gliding in and out of the tight hole.

There are a few grunts and moans coming from his brother still but he's certain they're from pleasure this time. His brother's approval and how he pushes his ass back to met his every thrust makes him grab Dean's hips and fuck him even harder, change angle slightly so he gets a muffled moan out of Dean every thrust. Every single thrust until he can't hold it any longer and embarrassingly quickly shoots his load deep inside his brother's ass. He thrusts lazily a few more times just to feel how full and wet he has made it. Basking in the aftershocks and watching how strings of cum follows his semi spent cock when he pulls out.

“Fuck Dean! That was epic,” He pants while he exhausted drapes himself over his brother's back. When some oxygen finally makes it's way to his brain a few moments later he realizes something is missing. He kisses his brother's pliant back. Dean lays very still underneath him.

“Shit, Dean. Are you alright?” He asks while undoing the gag and begins untying the restraints. Once they're all done, and Dean is still lying unmoving just as he left him. He begins to panic slightly and harshly turns him over onto his back. Dean laughs at him and wildly grinning he grabs Sam and pulls him down on top of him.

“I thought you'd never going to get me off that wet cold stain” Dean laughs, and when Sam confused looks down at the cum stained pillows. He sees clear evidence of what Dean is talking about.

“Yeah, that ought to teach you not to be so toppy all the time, and who's the boss right?” Sam chuckles.

“Oh, yeah?  We'll see about that…”


End file.
